bad wolf big bang au
by kgroyalct
Summary: two propmts: Rose returns to the doctor during big bang but under disguise can the doctor figure it out. what happens
1. Chapter 1

so I usually only write ten and rose fiction but I got a prompt that rose Tyler returns in episode big bang in disguise and another prompt that rose is turned to a child so why not kill two birds with one stone.

i do not own doctor who or this episode or any charcters they belong to bbc and bbc america other wise rose would never had left

also have a co-author piece coming soon I will tell next chapter

* * *

><p>Stupid situation,Rose was mad. She was at the museum as a bloody 7 year old. When this over I will never complain about never aging again.<br>she saw him, run in the Pandorica exhibit, focusing on a girl He left a post-it note on the Pandorica,  
>The girl took the post-it, having lost her drink, and hid in the make-believe foliage in the same room as the Pandorica.<p>

Rose crept over to her, to Amelia Pond, or Amy.

"What are you doin'?" she whispered, crouching beside Amelia . She had ginger hair oh how he must be jealous of Amy's hair.

"Hiding," Amelia whispered back, like it was obvious. Her accent was Scottish,  
>"I can see that, but why?"<p>

"I'm on a secret mission," Amelia declared proudly but quietly. She took out a brochure and showed it to Rose. The Pandorica was circled with a red marker and Come along, Pond was written on the other side of it. "This was dropped through our mail slot last night. I whined until aunt Sharon took me. Then I found this," she showed the post-it note. Stick around, Pond was written on it with the same red marker. "So, I'm going to hide here until the Museum closes for the night.  
>" "D'you want some company?"<p>

Amelia shrugged "I won't mind, 'M Amelia Pond. You?"

". I'm Rose" , grinned Rose. "Rose who?" Amelia asked. Rose smirked to herself "just Rose D'you mind if I call you Amy?"

"I guess it's okay," said Amy thoughtfully. "It's not like you should use your real name during a secret mission. You can be Rosie then."

' Jack calls me Rosie, oh how I miss Jack.' Rose thought to herself .

The whispered conversation about stars and more. They're conversations carried well into the evening and went silent when the Museum was closed for the night so they wouldn't be discovered.

Rose exited the foliage of the penguins of the Nile exhibit first, to make sure the way was clear. Amy followed a few seconds later and knocked over one of the stuffed penguins.

"Sorry," Amy told the penguin.

"Shh!" Rose shushed her. "  
>Amy shrugged and started to slowly make her way to the Pandorica.<p>

Rose liked Amelia.

Rose held Amelia's hand, holding her close, .

"I think..." started Amy, "I think it's all to do with the Pandorica."

They stood in front of the giant metal cube.

"Do you think you should touch it?" asked Rose thoughtfully. fully Knowing what had to be done.

"Guess so," Amy shrugged and slipped under the velvet rope and, hesitantly she laid her palm against the cold metal side of the Pandorica facing them.

Rose looked expectly when the engravings on the Pandorica's side started to glow an green. Amy took notice of it a second later and started backing away when the Pandorica began to make some sort of whirring noise, like it was starting or something. Quickly she once again slipped under the velvet rope and took Rose's hand, sliding slightly behind her.

The two girl watched in fascination as the Pandorica slid open to reveal a twenty-something-year-old ginger woman who Rose knew to be Amelia or Adult Amy who was strapped into the Pandorica to save her life. ' Amy meet Amy ' Rose said to herself.

"Okay kid-s," she said, glancing at Rose in slight surprise, obviously not having expected her, "this is where it gets complicated."


	2. Chapter 2

so I asked a reader of mine who is a great writer MirrorFlower andDarkWind to be my co author for a co author story.

so i don't own doctor who it is owned by bbc and bbc america

* * *

><p>"Who are you?" asked little Amy as Rose approached Adult Amy " And are you okay?"<br>"I'm – fine," Adult Amy gasped. "I'm supposed to rest. Got to rest, the Doctor says."

Amy and Rose glanced at each other. "What Doctor?" little Amy voiced.

Rose knew what doctor thou.

Adult Amy tapped her head. "He's in here. Left a message in my head like an answer phone." She looked around for the first time. "Where am I? Hang on..."

"It's the National Museum," Rose said. "And it's April 3rd, 1996."

Adult Amy nodded. "I was here once when I was a little g-" her eyes fell on Amy and her smile fell. "Yeah... complicated." She stood up. "1996, you said? Looks about right," she said, looking Amy over.

"Who are you?" little Amy asked again, frown on her face.

"It's a long story," adult Amy said as she started to take in the exhibit they were in, walking out of the room Pandorica was held in. She found the Pandorica's timeline. "Oh... a very long story."

"There's a video of it over there," Rose said and pointed to the TV screen in the Pandorica room.

Knowing what will happen next.

"Thanks squirt," adult Amy said distractedly. "Who are you again?"

"She's Rosie, and she's awesome," said little Amy. "She believes in stars like I do."

"Cool," adult Amy said absentmindedly, watching the video talking about the Pandorica's guard , telling about the Lone Centurion.

When the film had ended, the screen went blank and- adult Amy was crying"Rory.." she said

"Exterminate!" was heard from room leading to the Pandorica's room.

Adult Amy ran to the doorway and pushed little Amy and Rose behind her.

It was a dalek, 'oh great' Rose thought, and it was moving and it was getting closer to them. Rose squeezed little Amy's hand, trying to shield her with her body like adult Amy was doing to the both of them.  
>'not yet' Rose said to herself, 'don't get rid of it yet because you reveal yourself and...don't think bad thoughts'<p>

And in the next second he appeared , saying "-trouble," of all things.

"Yes, we are in," Rose said.

The man whirled around, eyes landing on adult Amy, then little Amy and finally her.

"Two of you?" he said. "And..."  
>Little Amy went to say "she is..."<br>"Rosie Smith" Rose said he can't know it is her yet.  
>" Complicated." he said.<p>

"Exterminate!" the dalek cried again, its mechanic voice grating on Rose's ears.

He whirled around quickly, crouching slightly, and backing away from the dalek.

"Weapons system restoring," the dalek said.

He whirled around again, took Rose's free hand, pushed the adult Amy in front of him and dragged Rose (who dragged little Amy) with him to hide behind the Pandorica. "Come along, Ponds and Rosie !"

'If he only knew' rose laughed to herself if he only knew.

if he only knew he sounded like Jack. Well she can't tell him ho she is but she can give hints.


	3. Chapter 3

"Exterminate!" the dalek continued to cry after them.

"What are we doing?" adult Amy asked.

He ran into the exhibit of how the Pandorica had been found and knocked into one of the mannequins, took the fez and got out of the exhibit, Rose's hand still in his other one.

"Well, we are running into a dead-end where I'll have a brilliant plan that basically involves not being in one," he spoke quickly.  
>'Oh how I missed this'Rose said.<br>"What's going on?" asked a new voice with a torch from the entry of the room where the dalek was.  
>'Rory' Rose said to herself hiding her smile<br>"Get out of here. Go! Just run!" he shouted at Rory while taking cover behind the Pandorica.

"Drop the device!" the dalek told the Rory.

"It's not a weapon. Scan it," the doctor said ' Doctor how I've missed you' Rose said in her thoughts. "It's not a weapon, and you don't have the power to waste."

"Scans indicate intruder unarmed," the dalek said.

Rose peaked behind the Doctor as the Rory dropped the torch. " you think?" asked Rory and his hand, which had been straight,opened up revealing his hand was a gun, and shot the Dalek in the eye stalk.

"Vision impaired!" the Dalek shouted as its head spun around. "Vision..." it trailed off, dying.

"Amy!" the Rory called and  
>Adult Amy ran past them to the Rory's arms.<p>

"Rory!" she called, hugging him tightly.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I couldn't help it," he said, his voice cracking as he looked at adult Amy. "It just happened."

"Oh shut up," she said and kissed him forcefully.

"Yeah, shut up," the Doctor said, dragging Rose and little Amy closer to the kissing couple. "Because we've got to go. Come on."

The couple stopped kissing but completely ignored the Doctor.

"I waited. Two thousand years I've waited for you," Rory said, about to burst in to tears.  
>", still shut up," adult Amy said and pulled his face closer again, smashing their mouths together.<p>

The Doctor fluttered around them nervously. "And break. And breathe. Well, somebody didn't get out much in two thousand years."

Little Amy tugged on Roses hand, making her turn to her. "I'm thirsty."

Then tugged on the Doctor's hand in turn, immediately getting his attention. "I'm thirsty," she said, swinging her and Rose's clasped hands. "Can I get a drink?"

The Doctor frowned. "Oh, it's all mouths today, isn't it." Then his face lit up . "The light. The light from the Pandorica must have hit the Dalek."

Rose saw the Dalek move it's gun.

"Out! Out! Out!" she screamed shouted urgently, pushing the Doctor and little Amy to run past the couple who'd finally stopped snogging.  
>"Run" Rose said mimicking the way that the first word the Doctor ever spoke to her when they first met. The Doctor looked at her funny ' how she said it it reminded him off but he pushed the thought out of his head then focused on running.<p>

They ran to the reception area of the museum, little Amy, adult Amy and Rose pushed to the front of the group by the Doctor. Finally, he closed the last set of doors, glancing at the , Rory.  
>"So, two thousand years," the Doctor asked conversationally. "How did you do?"<p>

"Stayed out of trouble," answered Rory

"Oh. How?" the Doctor asked and scurried to get something else to use to bar the door.

"Unsuccessfully," sighed Rory, then tensed. "The mop!" The Doctor pointed it's business end at them or the handel. "That's how you looked all those years ago when you gave me the sonic."

The Doctor put it under his arm. "Ah. No time to lose then," he said and fiddled with something on his wrist that Rose knew to be a vortex manipulator , before disappearing .

Little Amy stood stock still, barely believing her eyes.

Then the Doctor appeared again and put the mop through the door handles. "Oops, sorry," he told them, disappearing again.

Little Amy tugged the adult Amy's hand. "How can he do that? Is he magic?"

Rose pointed at Rory. "He can shoot things from his hand and she was inside the Pandorica for two thousand years. I think they're not magic."

Little Amy smiled at her and Rory and adult Amy looked at each other then at Rose.

Then the Doctor appeared again. "Right, let's go then," he said and ran past them all to the stairs but stopped suddenly, turning around. "Wait! Now I don't have the sonic. I just gave it to Rory two thousand years ago," he said, disappearing and reappearing again. "Right then," he said, went over to adult Amy , stuck his hand inside her jacket and took out the sonic screwdriver "Off we go! No, hang on." He pointed at little Amy and Rose and ran up to them, staring at them intently, reminding Rose of not to tell him who she was yet. "How did you know to come here? ."

Little Amy handed him the brochure and the post-it note which he looked over quickly before throwing them over his shoulders. "Ah, my handwriting. Okay."

He dashed over to the leaflet stand, snatching one, and then over to the reception desk to get the yellow post-it note pad and the red marker, once again fiddling with the vortex manipulator. He thrust the drink he'd earlier stolen from little Amy to her hand. "Drink up," he said. Then he turned his attention to her. "And you, Rosie ... ?"


	4. Chapter 4

don't get used to quick updates poll coming so you guys can get a sat for ending

did not say it last chapter but I don't own doctor who it belongs to BBC and BBC

america

* * *

><p>I just saw you steal Amy's drink and leave the post-it and saw her hide." She said making up the next part, " I wanted to know what was going on, so I followed her and and stayed with her."<p>

"You, Rosie , are brilliant," he said, straightened up, took her hand and started to go up the stairs again. "That means I don't have to meddle in your past ."

"What is that?" Adult Amy asked, looking at the Doctor's wrist. "How are you doing that?"

"Vortex manipulator," he said, as if it explained everything. "Cheap and nasty time travel. Very bad for you. I'm trying to give it up."

"Where are we going?" Adult Amy continued to ask questions and Rose wanted to roll her eyes.  
>"The roof," the Doctor answered just as a future him, more banged up and smoking, lacking a fez, appeared at the top of the stairs,<p>

The still fez wearing Doctor knelt down beside him and used the sonic to do something. Rose knelt down beside him, leaning slightly to his side .

"Doctor, it's you," said Rory. "How can it be you?"

"Doctor, is that you?" adult Amy asked, her voice not quite as sure as the Rory's.

"Yeah, it's me," the Doctor said slowly. "Me from the future."

The future Doctor's eyes snapped open, looked at Rose's face for a fraction of a second, before finding the Doctor. He shot up, pulled the Doctor's ear close and whispered something to him that Rose couldn't make out. But knew what was being said. 'Thank you Bad Wolf' she thought.

Then the future Doctor fell back to , his eyes closed.  
>"Are you?" asked adult Amy. "I mean, is he, is he dead?"<p>

The Doctor stood up, bringing Rose with him. "What?" he asked, slightly dazed. "Dead? Yes, yes, of course he's dead. Right," he jumped over his own body, though Rose "I've got twelve minutes. That's good."

"Twelve minutes to live? How is that good?" asked adult Amy with disbelief.

"Oh, you can do loads in twelve minutes. Suck a mint, buy a sledge, have a fast bath, kill Satan, save the world," he said pulling Rose to the top of the stairs. "Come on, the roof."

"We can't leave you here dead!" argued Rory.

"Dead," shrugged the Doctor, turning back to him, which meant Rose turned back to him and everyone else... Except... Little Amy was gone. 'Wait for them to notice'

"But since you're in charge now, what are we going to do about Amelia?"

Her drink was on the floor "Where did she go?" asked Adult Amy.

"Amelia?" called out Rory.

"There is no Amelia. From now on, there never was. History is still collapsing," the Doctor said.

"But how can I still be here if she's not?" Amy asked now the only Amy,  
>"You're an anomaly," answered the Doctor. "We all are. We're all just hanging on at the eye of the storm. But the eye is closing, and if we don't do something fast, reality will never have happened. Today," he said and gestured at his own body laying on the stairs, "just dying is a result. Now come on!" he started to pull Rose again, who followed willingly. she'd follow him to ends of the Universe if he just asked. Like she was doing right now.<p>

When the Doctor noticed the two weren't following as fast as the Doctor would have wanted, he called for them again. "Move it! Come on!"  
>"He won't die. Time can be re-written." Rose heard Amy say as Rory covered the Doctor with his jacket.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

The Doctor broke into the service area and found a ladder leading to the roof. "I'll go first, then , then whatever," he said as he started climbing, his sonic between his teeth for easy access, which he took advantage of as he used it to open the trap door to the roof. Quickly Rose followed him, and he lifted her out when he could reach her, clasping their hands again.

"What, it's morning already? How did that happen?" asked , Amy as she climbed out of the trap door.

"Weren't you listening to him?" asked Rose, . "If history is collapsing, , then wouldn't it make sense if day and night were relevant ?"

"Smart girl, ," the Doctor said looking at her closely  
>"I know you from somewhere you look alot like..." "Doctor focus" Amy said<br>"The universe is collapsing. We don't have much time left." the Doctor he let go of Rose's hand and jumped on something to reach a satellite receiver dish and used the sonic thing to take it off its pole.

"What are you doing?" asked Rory who'd come last from the trap door.

"Looking for the Tardis," the Doctor answered.

"But the Tardis exploded," pointed out Rory.

"Then he's looking for an exploding Tardis," said Rose, looking at the giant burning ball in the sky. the exploding Tardis.

"I don't understand. So the Tardis blew up and took the universe with it. But why would it do that? How?" Amy questioned as the Doctor made his way with the detached satellite receiver dish to the edge of the roof.

"Good question for another day," said the Doctor, noticing Rose looking at the burning ball with a frown on her face. "The question for now is, total event collapse means that every star in the universe never happened. Not one single one of them ever shone. So, if all stars that ever were are gone, then what is that?" he said and pointed at the burning ball. "Like I said, I'm looking for an exploding Tardis."

"But that's the sun," denied Rory.

"That's the exploding Tardis. God, you're worse than him when he didn't notice the London eye," Rose said him shortly. "what?" asked the Doctor looking at her  
>He, in turn, stared at her with wide eyes before saying "hold on how did to know that? only one person would know that . But Rose is not here so what are you..." A rustic, whining noise caught everyone's ears. Rose loved and missed that noise, but the Tardis was in pain. "That's my Tardis burning. That's what's been keeping the Earth warm." the Doctor said.<p>

"Doctor, there's something else," Rory said. "There's a voice."

"I can't hear anything," Amy told him quietly.

"Trust the plastic," Rory said, pointing at his ear, a little exasperated.

The Doctor did something else with sonic and a voice joined the noise. "River." Rose called

"I'm sorry, my love. I'm sorry, my love. I'm sorry, my love."

"Doctor, that's River," said Amy, recognizing the voice. How can she be up there?"

"It must be like a recording, or something," Rory said dismissively.

"No, it's not," denied the Doctor, lowering the satellite receiver dish. "Of course, the emergency protocols. The TARDIS has sealed off the control room and put her into a time loop to save her. She is right at the heart of that explosion."

Lowering the satellite receiver dish didn't cut off the "I'm sorry, my love,"  
>The Doctor started to fiddle with his vortex manipulator again and was gone in an instant, reappearing behind Amy and Rory with River.<br>"RIVER " Rose screamed  
>"Rose" yelled River scooping Rose up in a hug<br>'"well you were right you,are so young." River said  
>"Hold it." the Doctor yelled everyone froze he looked at Rose wide eyes tears filling his eyes he approached her River putting rose down. the Doctor knelt down so they were at eye level. Rse let the barrier drop so her eyes showed its true self. He said her name in a whispher," Rose Tyler"<br>Rose was crying tounge in tooth smile "took you bloody long I was afraid you never figure it out." the Doctor scooped her up and twirled her around then held her tight her head on his shoulders he buried his face in her hair. "Rose, Rose, Rose." He whispered. She was crying he and he tried to soothe her he put he down anger in his voice "don't ever trick me like that again."

Immediately Rose latched onto his free arm Amy and Rory looked confused. The Doctor not letting Rose go again.

"Amy!" River greeted the ginger. Then she frowned at Rory. "And the plastic Centurion?"

"It's okay, he's on our side," the Doctor told her, lifting up Rose again she wrapping her arms around his neck,allowed to be carried 'the only plus side to being a little kid again. '  
>"Really?" asked River<br>"I dated a Nestene duplicate once. Swappable head. It did keep things fresh."

"Doctor" Amy asked "why is Rosie..." "Actually my name is Rose Tyler used to travel with the Doctor I am not really a little kid."

"alright," River said, "Right then. I have questions, but number one is this." She turned to the Doctor. "What in the name of sanity have you got on your head?"

"It's a fez," the Doctor told her excitedly. "I wear a fez now. Fezes are cool."

River looked at Amy with raised eyebrows, then at Rose who the snatched the fez from the top of his head, and threw to Amy who threw it into the air. River, in turn, drew her gun and shot it.

( the Doctor's disappointed oh. )  
>EXTERMINATE!" Something yelled from below where the fez exploded, and the dalek rose up and into their view.<br>The Doctor's hand reflexively tightened around Rose's body . "Run, run! Move, move. Go!" he shouted and pushed Rose to run to the trap door, covering her and using the satellite dish as a shield. "Down there!" he commanded.

"Come on!" shouted Rory when everyone but the Doctor were already inside.

Rose breathed shallowly and her heart beat frantically as the Doctor locked the trap door with the sonic.  
>"Doctor, come on," River said tightly, her gun aimed on the trap door in case the Dalek got it open.<p>

"Shush. It's moving away, finding another way in," he said and started to climb down the ladder. "It needs to restore its power before it can attack again." He was on the floor again and looked at his watch. "Now, that means we've got exactly four and a half minutes," he dashed past Amy, Rory and River to Rose, "before it reaches lethal capacity." He crouched in front of Rose and took her face in his hands. "Rose, are you okay?" he asked urgently.

She couldn't speak but she nodded quickly and clasped his hand again.

"How do you know?" asked Rory.

The Doctor turned to look at him like he was an idiot. "Because that's when it's due to kill me," he said calmly and started running down the stairs.

. "Kill you? What do you mean, kill you?" River asked as she followed them.

"Oh shut up, never mind," snapped the Doctor, ushering Rose before him.

"How can that Dalek exist?" asked Amy. "If there's never been other planets beside Earth, where's it from?"

"Exactly," said the Doctor and tweaked her nose as the reached the bottom of the stairs and entered the upper corridor.

"You said the light from the Pandorica," said Rory, following them.

"It's not a light, it's a restoration field," corrected the Doctor "But never mind, call it a light. That light brought Amy back, restored her, but how could it bring back a Dalek when Daleks have never existed?"

"Okay, tell us," urged Amy and they stopped there.

He smiled and started walking . "When the Tardis blew up, it caused a total event collapse. A time explosion." He said, glancing at Rose. "And that explosion blasted every atom in every moment of the universe. Except-."

"Except for inside the Pandorica." Amy finished for him.  
>"The box contains a memory of the universe, and the light transmits the memory, and that's how we're going to do it."<p>

He started walking faster. "Do what?" Amy asked.

"Relight the fire." He smiled

"Doctor, you're being completely ridiculous. The Pandorica partially restored one Dalek." River yelled, catching up with the Doctor as Rose came to running beside him. "If it can't even reboot a single life form properly, how's it going to reboot the whole of reality?"  
>What if we can transmit the light from the Pandorica to every particle of space and time simultaneously?"<p>

"Well that would be lovely but we can't because it's completely impossible." River said, obviously annoyed with him.  
>"One spark is all we need. Only one spark for Big Bang Two." he said *beep beep beep beep *<br>twelve minutes were up


	6. Chapter 6

Rose heard the unmistakable sound of a Dalek firing, and she screamed. The Doctor was illuminated by the Dalek's beam and he fell down, letting out a moan of pain.

"No!" Rose screamed, falling down next to him

Rose, get back!" Rory yelled, but she didn't move. She heard him fire at the Dalek, probably using his literal hand gun. It powered down.

The Doctor disappeared in a flash of light.

"Where did he go?" River asked,

"Down stairs" Amy said

Show me!" River yelled.

Rose didn't looked up, still staring at the spot the Doctor had been moments before. "River." Amy whispered. "He's dead."

We've got to move, that thing's powering up again." Rory said, still pointing his hand gun at the Dalek.

"You guys go on." Rose said, standing up and holding out her hand. "I'll be right with you."

Rory and Amy both stared at her, but River ushered them out of the room.

"YOU WILL BE EXTER-MIN-ATED!" The Dalek screeched as it began to move forward.

Rose eyes glowed

Not yet. Your systems are still restoring, which means your shield density is compromised." Rose said darkly. "But even if you had a shield you would still have no chance."

The Dalek stopped moving. "rec-ords indicate you will show mer-cy. You are An associate of the DOC-TOR." The Dalek said in its monotone voice.

Rose's hand beginning to glow. "I'm the Bad Wolf. Check your records again."

MER-CY."

Her hand glowed even more. "Say it again."

"MER-CY!"

"one more time."

"MER-CY!"

the Dalek turned into pile of ash.

-/-

"He was dead."

"Who told you that?" River asked. Rose glanced at the jacket that had been covering the Doctor, who was no longer there.

"The Doctor!" Amy answered.

"Rule one." River said. "The Doctor lies."

Rose walked down the steps, little golden wisps trailing behind her. She received strange looks from Amy and Rory, but River just looked in understanding. "Where's the Dalek?" Amy asked, glancing back up the steps.

"It no longer exists." Rose answered.

She ran into the pandorica room to the Doctor. Then she felt the energy drain of scattering the Dalek's atoms, slumping against the Doctor's chest, his free arm curling around her tiredly.

*************""""""""""""""""""""

The next thing she knew, she was being held in someone's lap and she could hear a man talking.

"she is amazing pond she took in the heart of the Tardis just to save me. I left twice one against are will the other I gave her a clone. She never stops looking for me. Should of learned that silly me." The Doctors voice krept through she smiled. "I need to tell her I love her cause I do love he amy love her so much." Rose snuggled close.

" The daft old man who stole a magic box and ran away. Did I ever tell you I stole it? Well, borrowed it. I was always going to take it back. Oh, that box, Amy, you'll dream about that box. It'll never leave you. Big and little at the same time. Brand new and ancient, and the bluest blue ever. And the times we had, eh? Would have had. Never had. In your dreams, they'll still be there. The Doctor and Amy Pond, and the days that never came. The cracks are closing. But they can't close properly until we are on the other side. We don't belong here anymore." "I think I'll skip the rest of the rewind. I hate repeats. Live well. Love Rory. Bye bye, Pond," and they walked into the light.

Lifted her head up when the Doctor whisphered in her ear "Rose I know your up."

Rose lifted up her head smiling loking around to see they were in nothing, nothing anywhere. She looked at the Doctor then the Doctor started to glow gold he put her down.

"what the.." the Doctor started but was consumed by the golden light roe shielded her eyes from being to bright when the light died away

The Doctor whinned "noooo."


	7. Chapter 7

Just to warn you there is some smut but not full smut so yeah

Also other updates are coming I do not own any characters of Doctor who all rights belong to BBC and BBC America

Previously

_She lifted her head up when the Doctor whispered in her ear "Rose I know your up."_

_Rose lifted up her head smiling looking around to see they were in nothing, nothing anywhere. She looked at the Doctor then the Doctor started to glow gold he put her down._

_"What the..." the Doctor exclaimed startled but then was consumed by the golden light Rose shielded her eyes from being blinded by the bright golden light when the light died away Rose looked at where the Doctor was._

_The Doctor whined "nooooooooo." _

Rose looked at what had happened and froze. She probably should not stare but she could not help it not 10 seconds ago where the Doctor stood was a little boy around the same age as Rose was now. He had brown floppy hair covering the top part of his face with green eyes. His clothes were way too big for him the clothes were what the Doctor had been wearing, the tweed jacket sleeves were too long for his arms, and a red bow tie hung loose around his neck. The shirt was loose and the suspender that matched the red bow tie were loosely falling and the pants were dragging under his feet where he stood.

Rose asked carefully "Doctor is that you?" "Yes Rose it is me man this bad I'm I'm a bloody seven year old." He stated "oh my gosh I regenerated from the last Doctor." He yelped suddenly feeling  
>Rose could not keep it in she had to smile giggling like crazy.<p>

"Oh yes laugh at me yes the mighty oncoming storm reduce to a mere 7 year old child."

"No, no Doctor it is not that it is just…" Rose could not stop from laughing

"Rooooose," the Doctor whined "stop laughing it is not funny."

"No, no Doctor I am not laughing because it is funny." Rose said smiling tears coming to her eyes. "No Rose don't cry," the Doctor said tripping over his clothes to try to reach Rose. "Please Rose don't cry I don't like it when you cry." He tried to get up but kept tripping over his now way to big clothes failing miserably.

"Don't be sad Rose." He said finally making it over to Rose wiping away her tears. "I'm not crying because I'm sad you daft alien." She said smiling that tongue and tooth smile that made the Doctor swoon. "Then why are you crying Rose?" he asked puzzled she smiled at him. "Because you daft man I am crying tears of joy and laughing that well we are both little kids meaning we have to grow up together." She said "So?" the Doctor asked confused why that was funny why would them growing up together be a laughing matter.

"Because Doctor when we get older, well my clothes would be way too small so I would have to be…." she said smirking at the Doctor "What could you ohh." His eyes lighting up at the realization what she said and Rose swore his eyes looked hungry filled with lust.

"But we have to get you out of those clothes those so very big clothes" in a flash the Doctor was ripping of his clothing ripping of his bow tie taking off every single clothing article very slowly. Rose could not do anything else but watch which is what they both wanted. After the bow tie he took his tweed jacket of his shoulders letting fall of his arms. Rose took all her self control not to rip of those bloody adorable suspenders and his other articles. Before long the Doctor took off his undergarments and stood before Rose completely naked. "Now Ms. Tyler it's not fair that I must be unclothed while you are all snugly in those clothes" the Doctor said lust dripping in his voice with that Rose had taken off her shirt taking it off slowly the Doctor watching as she seductively took off her pants and everything else and soon they both stood very naked.

Rose knew they have not gone through puberty yet her body was reacting like her 21 year old body, maybe her body might look 7 but the rest was like a 21 year old body.

"You know Doctor that we are the same age and it would not be so awkward when we..." Rose did not even finish her sentence before the Doctor's lips were on hers the kiss was filled with so much passion so much want his tongue was begging for access to her mouth which she granted. His tongue dove into her mouth and explored it before finding her tongue and soon both their tongues were wrestling with each other. If anybody was watching them they would like sex driven seven year olds but there were no people looking and they were not seven year olds but a man and women trapped in seven year old bodies but who cared. Rose had her hands in that incredible moppy brown hair and tugged on it the Doctor groaned and kissed Rose Harder but before they could continue a familiar rustic sound filled the air and the Tardis materialized around them someone was calling them back.


End file.
